Deadline Bondage
by badlucksummoner
Summary: When Eiri is at the end of the thread with Shuichi's babbling and...his irresistible charms. Speacially when he's got a deadline to meet the next morning!Rated M for future sex and bondage.
1. Why Yuki Eiri doesn't wear ties!

Astory I'm not too proud of, and no wonder I wrote it this morning, between 1 and4 am. I haven't written in english for a while, and I feel sloppy, no matter what I write. Anyway.

Who doesn't dream of Gravitation becoming a bondage hentai? OK so maybe it isn't that bad, it falls maybe more on the cutey side before the hardcore side of the balance, and who can resist? I don't think this will be the kind of story that goes on for 2000 chapters. More like 2, or 3 maximum. The urge of stopping right in the middle of a lemon just to make people pissed off is very tempting.

Oh! Right,I don't own. So YOU don't sue?D ok? (but you'll see one day I'll have my own bishies to control! Muhahahahaha!X )

Enjoy puppies!

* * *

Eiri closed his eyes, giving in to the wooziness. His hands let go of the keyboard and slid to his knees, held reasonably apart. "Can't he just shut up? Does he ever shut up? There has to be an off button on him somewhere!" Eiri brought a hand to his forehead and groaned out his impatience.

Shuichi didn't seem to notice Eiri's irritation. He continued jumping around the room as he pleased on the soles of his feet, his eyes the size of light bulbs. To Eiri, he only spoke non-sense. Once in a while he would catch a word, but the rest seemed to belong to the secret language of hyper –active pink haired freaks.

Looking down at the wooden floor, Eiri grimaced with annoyance. Couldn't he work in peace for once? He looked up at the boy, wildly waving his arms, trying to explain him something in gibberish, then at the laptop's screen. He had a deadline to meet the next morning, and the evening sun was barely glowing through the oversized windows. He didn't need too long, just a few quiet hours to work, alone.

He removed the cigarette from his mouth and slowly put it into the ashtray, looking at his lover with a distant interest. Shuichi was now in the role of Hiro, taking on the members of ASK single handedly. Eiri rose and stared at the boy coldly, as he usually did, and walked around his desk.

He grabbed on to the wrist of his lover and pulled him closer. Shuichi stopped talking suddenly and looked at Eiri with confusion and maybe a slight amount of fear.

"Shuichi, I need to get some work done. And for that to happen, I need you to shut up and leave me alone"

The lovers remained still and utterly silent for a few minutes. Eiri wanted to kick the boy out of his office, but he just couldn't bring himself to it. There was one thing he could hardly resist, and that was Shuichi cuteness, though he wished it wasn't so. His big bright eyes, his little lips barely parted as if he was resisting the urge to speak, were just too tempting.

"Yuki, I…" Shuichi broke his stare and tried to walk towards the door. "I'll leave you alone Yuki…" The older man pulled him roughly back to his original spot.

"No you won't, Shuichi. You don't think I know you by now? In five minutes you'll be back in here with dog ears or whatever." He slipped his arm around his lover's waist and began to push him towards the wall.

"No, Yuki please don't be angry! I'll leave I promise" Eiri pinned his arms to the wall, above his head with his right hand, and touched his cheeks with the left. He couldn't help his desire, he wanted that boy, and he knew that nothing could really stop him…except his deadline, his only restraint.

"Yuki…" Shuichi's voice was timid as he tugged to release his arms from the pressure that held them up. His innocence was breathtaking. What ever he did, he only wanted to make him happy, no matter what. "Yuki, I'm sorry… let me go… please…"

Eiri's eyes softened. He brought his face a few centimeters away from the pink-haired and whispered:

"I just need a few hours alone, then you'll be all mine."

"Wha?"

He violently took Shuichi's arms and twisted them behind his back. The boy yelped in surprise and began to pull to get loose, as his lover made him walk forcefully through the hallway. Deep down Shuichi knew that Eiri was much stronger than him and that he was just wasting energy, but he wasn't the type to give up. He stirred up and down like a little monkey on caffeine, shouting and dragging his feed on the wooden planks.

"Baka yo! Let me go, Yuki, what are you doing!"

The man smirked and pushed Shuichi in the bedroom, which tripped on his own feet and fell on the hard floor. Eiri moved towards his closet, leaving the boy to get up on his own. He barely had opened the door and Shuichi had already jumped on him, hoping for tribal monkey revenge. The older man pushed his lover back to the floor with ease and placed a foot on his chest to keep him down. Shuichi kept on screaming the best he could, even with his lungs being crushed.

Eiri grabbed a load of ties he never wore and placed them quickly in the back pocket of his pants. He knelt down, helped his lover sit up and held him in his arms. Shuichi stopped shouting suddenly with confusion, again. He let his head rest on Eiri's shoulder while he caught his breath.

"Listen Shuichi, I have to do this." He smiled to himself while he brushed his pink hair gently with his hand. "I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I will" He took a green tie out of his pocket and made a knot in the center of it with his long fingers.

"Yuki, but I don't unmmphhh-"

Shuichi tried to remove the tie forced in his mouth, but Eiri secured it behind his head, being careful not to get any of his hair stuck in it. He took hold of his lover's wrists and held them tightly apart from one another. Shuichi was trying to shout insults but the words that emerged from his cute little mouth were even harder to understand then his usual gibberish.

"That'll shut you up for a while no?" Eiri teased as the pink haired tried to kick him without success. He strained Shuichi to his feet and dragged him to the bed. Sitting on the boy's hips, he pinned his arms down with a single hand, while the other reached for another tie.

Shuichi screamed with panic into his gag when he understood what his lover was about to do to him. Indeed, Eiri forced his wrists together and tied them quickly but solidly to the bedframe. He struggled, pulled and kept on shouting through the already wet material, while his lover spread his legs and tied them separately to each end of the bed. When he was finished, he sat beside Shuichi and admired his work.

His lover looked sublime, helpless on his own bed; his shirt tussled above his belly button, his knees lightly bent from the efforts.

Eiri bowed down and kissed his over-active captive on the cheek before getting up. Shuichi tried shouting inaudible words at him, probably to beg for freedom as he squirmed in his bonds.

"Come on Shuichi, I told you, I need to work. I'll only be a few hours."

The man returned to his office, ignoring the constant gagged noises coming from the bedroom. He sat at his desk and began to work, with still, the tauting image of his trapped little pink puppy, waiting impatiently for his return

…T.B.C


	2. Shuichi's Struggle

Eiri shut the lid of his laptop and relaxed on his big black chair. He was finished working, but it had been a bit harder than usual.

He looked at the window and realized that it was already dark. He swiftly gazed at the clock; a measly chapter had taken him two hours to write. The blond sighed, two hours of constantly wrestling his libido had been very difficult. The image of Shuichi, struggling against his bond in the nearest bedroom was torturing.

The first thirty minutes had been the worst. Eiri could overhear his lover's muffled squeals even from his office. They lost their frequency as time passed by and as the little one's energy slowly vanished. The novelist would imagine Shuichi's sweaty and possibly aroused body, his teeth biting hard in the green tie in his mouth, his little hips moving up and down with each tug of either one of his legs…

With every paragraph came the cruel image of his captive and unedifying urge to pleasure himself. He could feel himself hard, but stayed focused no matter what. The golden eyes remained locked onto the computer screen, resisting the many temptations. After all, if Shuichi had to be deprived, even from his own hands, why should Eiri have a right to pleasure?

After a while came the restless worrying. "What if his bonds are too tight? Shuichi could be in pain, and I'm ignoring his cries for help!" Thoughts of the sort would often go through Eiri's mind. He remembered what Shuichi had said about being delicate to the point that he needed his own pillow or he couldn't sleep. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the boy. But he remembered well that the ties weren't too tight; he was sure of that, and the fact that the knots were nowhere in the reach of Shuichi's fingers. "It's not like I put him in boiling water or something like that, he just tied to our bed!"

The man rose from his chair with a sigh, and leisurely walked towards his lover's cozy prison.

--

Shuichi had officially given up; it was no use fighting anymore. His arms and legs were hurting from all the pulling and his jaw was getting sore from being forced open. He had no idea how long he had been trapped like this since he was too far from the alarm clock to see the time; all he knew it that it seemed forever. All he could do was wait for Eiri to come untie him.

"And when did Yuki get this good with bondage anyway!" he thought, Eiri was really full of surprises. Until now, the boy imagined that only his friend Hiroshi would be as weird as to want to tie him up for kicks. He moaned and shook his head to best he could to get his little adventures with Hiro out of his mind.

He had first generally tried to pull himself out of his bonds out of panic. He certainly had not expected something like this from Eiri. Somewhere in his heart he had been afraid; maybe that Eiri would let his anger out and hurt him or something of the sort. He had screamed out to him for the longest time, hoping for an answer that never came. The little one wanted his Yuki to return, untie him and hold him in his arms to comfort him.

Then he realized that if he pulled too much on his bonds, the silk would make the knots slide and tighten. The boy remained immobile for a few minutes, trying to console himself. "Yuki isn't that mean, he won't leave me here all night. He said he had to work, he'll come back soon…" A few tears slid down on the mattress as his fears sent terrorizing chills down his spine. He listened, to make sure that Eiri had not left the house; he could hear the faint sound of keyboard typing and sighed with relief.

Without pulling, Shuichi tested the tightness of the tie around his wrists. It was nice and snug, and it didn't hurt him at all. His fingers outlined the placement of the fabric, and searched for the knot. Eiri had wrapped the tie around his lover's wrists quite a few times, and the knot rested in the ideal center, underneath the many layers. The boy groaned with frustration in his gag, freedom was well out of his reach. But if there was a knot fixed to his wrists, there had to be another one that held his hands against the bedframe. He moved his hips as far back as the ties on his ankles could allow him, which was unfortunately not enough. The tie had been set the highest its length could allow it, probably in the sole purpose to keep the boy's fingers away.

Even more frustrated, Shuichi arched his back and drove his head backwards, to see if he could attain the knot with his teeth. His feet, being his only support, slipped a few times on the smooth sheets, but the boy caught the knot in his mouth after a few tries. It had been clinched tightly, and the presence of another tie in his mouth made it impossible to close his jaw around a single strand.

His whole body crashed against the mattress, breathing hard from his fruitless labors. He began to shout out meaningless grumbles to Eiri, hoping that maybe he would return soon, in vain. Shuichi then tried to push out the knotted tie out of his mouth, if he could do that, he might have a better chance at getting his hands free. Anyway, isn't the tongue the strongest muscle in the whole body? He pushed at the tie without result, Eiri had probably made sure not to leave any slack for that specific reason. "Geez, he really is good at this!"

The little pink kitty tried as a last resort to get his ankles free. If he could manage that, he would be able to turn around and get a better look at his bonds, not to mention that he could elevate higher and undo the upper knot. But it all was to no avail, Eiri obviously knew what he was doing and was determined to have his lover helpless for as long as he desired.

He stopped struggling and looked at the curtained window. "Yes, I am trapped for as long as Yuki wants me too". He thought and remembered Eiri's words back in his office. His arms were held above his head against the wall, and Eiri had said: "…then you'll be all mine".

He understood then, and wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. Eiri had not only tied him up to keep him away while he worked, but he had meant this in a sexual way. The boy's gigantic amethyst eyes stretched open with recognition.

The thought of Yuki taking advantage of him in this situation was agonizing. Shuichi had experienced it before with Hiro and had loved it too much to ever admit it. He loved to be vulnerable in another man's arms, and couldn't really help it. And before he apprehended it, his sex throbbed with anticipation.

He moaned again in his gag and closed his eyes, he was exhausted. If Eiri wanted to have fun later on, he should be rested up and be ready for him. He smiled to himself underneath his gag, and went out like a light.

His subconscious however reacted differently towards his expose and his defenselessness. Troubling memories returned to the surfaceof Shuichi's mind; images of an underground parking lot, faces, and pain. He began to tremble in his sleep, his eyes shut themselves tighter and his little hands rounded into stiff fists inside their bonds.

At that moment, the bedroom door opened, and Eiri stepped in, smiling at the cuteness of his beloved.

* * *

Well here you go! I'm cruel aren't I? Yes I know! Nothing happened I just got very chatty and detailly! (I know that'snot a real word)  
Looks like you're gonna have to wait until the next chapter toknow what happens!

I am a lot more proud of this chapter, I am getting my talent for english back! Actually the fist chapter is nothing compared to this baby!

Hope you enjoyed Puppies, feel free to whine as much as you want!


	3. Sweet Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue. Besides if you sue me you won't know what happened! Oh, and the first scenedidn't emerge from my imagination, but from Gravitation-ep6. I jsut thought didn't didn't give such a dramatic scene enough credit!

* * *

This chapter is brought to you by Bad Luck's : In the Moonlight.

…..--…..

He bent forward in agony, holding his belly with his arms after the blow. For a few seconds her thought he would collapse, he felt dizzy and disoriented. Hands of steel painfully took hold of his arms and held them behind his back.

"Come on, stand up straight, boy"

One of them spoke directly into his right ear; he strained his neck as far away from the mistrusted mouth." _Where am I?_" Shuichi looked around and acknowledged the parking lot he often visited in his nightmares. It was dark and late, no one would hear him scream or call for help. His temperature was rising; he could feel his clothes stick to his skin as he breathed heavily.

"What's wrong? Does your stomach hurt?"

He flinched when the stranger's hand slipped under his shirt, and the pain seemed to get worst. Helpless to stop his attacker, he clinched his teeth, resisting the urge to yelp. Turning around swiftly, he expected to come face to face with the unfamiliar.

Eiri looked back at him with a smile he had never seen him wear. Victim to a sudden terror, he pulled himself free almost too easily and rushed past the unmoving vehicles. He was lost, everywhere he turned looked all the same and behind him he could hear Aizawa and his men following him.

Drums played hard in his head, the heartbeat of a song without melody. They were all screaming at him, they all wanted him to sing. He couldn't sing, he was gagged, and Eiri had kicked his stomach, he had no breath left…

"Yuki…"

…--…

Eiri touched his lover's forehead in the darkness and wiped a sweat drop from his brow. The little pink kitten grumbled in his sleep and pulled at his restraints out of mere instinct. His temperature was a bit higher than usual, and he was breathing quickly.

The man smile at how adorable Shuichi could be, even in this sort of situation. The little body was all his to do as he pleased, finally. He plunged a hand underneath the bright purple shirt; his velvet skin was obviously free of an over-grown abdomen and illustrated a too small waist.

Shuichi jumped awake, at the contact of his lover's touch and shrieked with surprise. He struggled to get free of his bonds and tried to speak in his gag. He was still somewhere in his dream, where that stranger had touch him exactly the same way. Eiri let go of the little one's belly and sat next to his captive, grabbing both his shoulders to keep him still.

"It's ok it's just me, calm down" The man whispered in the darkness. He placed a hand behind Shuichi's head and held it gently up as he undid his gag. Once the knot was undone, the prisoner aggressively spit out the tie and breathed thoroughly with his mouth. He stretched his jaw and licked his dry lips.

"No Shuichi, let me do that"

Their mouths collided, while Eiri arranged himself on top of his lover, using his knees and forearms for support, not wanting to crush his kitten. He licked his bottom lips, moisturizing it entirely and began to suck on it. Shuichi remained immobile still under the shock of his nightmare as his devotee began to work on his upper lip.

He pushed Shuichi's head back soothingly, with a single long finger, ignoring his groans and slight struggles. He didn't stop moaning once Eiri began to kiss and suck on the skin of his neck and positioned is hand up his shirt again. The unyielding and clever fingers glided about his ticklish ribs and obliged the poor enslaved boy to arch his back; his lover took to opportunity to let a finger slither down his spine. Shuichi twisted his body under his captor's weight as he received a number of exiting chills, which all seemed to aim for his sex.

Eiri circled the boy's bellybutton as he let his lips elevate back to their original mark, and carefully kissed him. Shuichi accepted his lover's tongue when he presented it; his taste was as tacit and as hoarse as his voice. But his tongue was just so soft, how to refuse it?

Their kiss lasted long enough to let the blond reach Shuichi's nipples. The captive yelped with surprise, and was content of the darkness around him, or Eiri would have probably seen him blush. The man sat up on his lover's stomach and ran his fingers though his pink hair while he took his hard, left nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He didn't pinch too hard, but just enough to make his lover groan with pleasure and attempt a desperate escape once again.

Eiri repeated his action until the boy begged for mercy. At that, point Shuichi's sex was aroused to the point it hurt, and he was caught he a certain sexual fever he had no way to escape. He shifted his hips up and down, hoping to pleasure himself with the thin fabric of his pants, which was regrettably inefficient. Eiri placed himself at the end of the bed and observed his lover's movements with his affectionate hands; he understood quickly and reassured his prisoner.

"Let me help you with that love"

When he felt a light touch on his groin, the singer almost screamed out all of his notes. Eiri was careful not to give him too much delight; he would rather torture him, and he had a long way to go before he'd let him reach his climax. Two cruel fingers landed right under Shuichi's bellybutton and followed a straight course down south. Once passed the pubic hair, they separated and surrounded his testicles at a very slow pace. The captor adored to watch his lover react, and would have never wanted any of it to end. He would whimper, try in vain to create pressure between the torturing hand and his groin, pull on the ties that kept his legs captive, in the hope of getting his thighs closer together…

" Oh Yuki…p- please, u-untie me, I c-can't take any of this anymore" Shuichi spoke in almost a whisper as his lover continued to torment his throbbing sex.

"Hm, I'm just starting to have my fun!" Eiri continued on his activity and ignored his little pink kitten's pleads until they became more and more frequent, and his movement more furious. "I'll untie you Shuichi, but only for one reason, and you know very well what that is."

The boy wasn't too sure of Eiri's desire, but he had a clear idea of what he would want. "Alright, but promise me you'll be kind and you won't do any of this to me anymore!"

Eiri laughed softly. "I don't think you're in any situation to set conditions. Obey me and I'll release you."

"Yuki…"Shuichi was on the verge of tears. Feeling trapped and consumed, he didn't actually feel safe, even with Eiri with him. He wanted to be released, his arms and legs were hurting him, and he wanted to touch himself unbearably.

"You know I won't hurt you Shuichi…" Eiri's voice was almost sympathetic. He felt him lie down neck to him and play with his hair. "Trust me would you? And anyway, try and seriously tell me you're not enjoying this… In any case your penis speaks for you"

T.B.C…

* * *

Remember this puppies, the sooner I update, the more evil I'll get! So howwas that? Still not satisfying? Well you're just gonna have to wait! But don't wrorry, I won't let you down!

Whine and review to your heart's content! Ans remember, I'm writing this fic for me, but also for you! I find that the more motivation I get, the quicker I update!

Until next time!

P.S. My Kumagoro says "Hi!"


End file.
